


CANNONBALL!!

by ladydragon76



Series: Crackalackalicious AUs [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, tf's are human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:17:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> It's swimming time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	CANNONBALL!!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
>  **Series:** Crackalackalicious AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Starscream, Ironhide  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt fill for mieka_writes

Starscream had come a long way since they had become humans. However, it appeared that sometimes his mouth still ran away from him. Optimus Prime didn’t mind so much, and would only lift a brow, or say Starscream’s name in a no-nonsense tone, but others…

Well, others could be a mite more testy.

“Put me down, you glitched-out excuse for a minivan!”

Ironhide may love the human family he was formal Guardian to, but he did not enjoy being deemed mere transportation. Nor did he like minivans.

At all.

Starscream could feel his bondmates’ concern, Thundercracker was urging him to just shut the frag up already instead of goading the irritated, cannon-wielding, personal body guard to the slagging Prime more. However, Starscream was too busy struggling to get loose from thick muscular arms that managed to hold him tight and steady no matter how he kicked and writhed to pay much mind.

He was suddenly thrown unceremoniously over Ironhide’s shoulder, landing on his stomach with an _oomph_ as one of those broad shoulders jabbed in. Ironhide scaled the high dive with ease, most of that probably due to Starscream’s sudden inability to breathe right.

“I toldja that if ya didn’t stop that slag, I was gonna throw ya off the high dive. Didn’t I?” Ironhide said. The world bounced for Starscream as Ironhide walked out along the flexible board, and he was suddenly, achingly aware again of the fact that he was human, had no wings, and if he fell or was dropped wrong, he’d be in a lot of pain. Assuming he was lucky and didn’t just die.

He was hauled off Ironhide’s shoulder, held balled up in front of the powerful warrior.

“I’m sorry?” Starscream squeaked, glancing down. He wasn’t generally afraid of heights, but he hadn’t jumped off the high dive yet for himself. Below, Thundercracker was shouting, but his words were drowned out by a low, but growing chant of ‘throw him in, Hide!’.

“Not yet ya’re not,” Ironhide growled. “Hear that flyin’s not the hard part. But landin’, that can be a bitch.”

Then Starscream was flung free. He shrieked, falling for what felt like forever before hitting the pool with a loud _slap-splash_. His back stung, but before he could suck in a new breath to yelp in pain, water closed over his head.

Thundercracker and Skywarp were both pounding on him through the bond, yelling, demanding to know if he was ok, to get to the fragging surface, and… other things, but Primus already.

Starscream narrowed the bond, got his body under control, and kicked his way to the surface, then paddled to the side.

“That was hardly necessary, Ironhide,” Prime was saying, his tone admonishing.

“But it was real satisfyin’.”

Starscream let his mates haul him out of the pool, where he sat shivering, backside stinging and red, and glared sullenly at a totally unrepentant Ironhide.

“Look. Effective too. Already mindin’ his manners better.”

Starscream narrowed his eyes, and did the one thing he could still manage to retain some of his dignity.

He stuck his tongue out, then curled up in the towel Thundercracker wrapped around him.


End file.
